Unleash the Beast
by Blood-Thirsty-Zero
Summary: WARNINGS: AU - Rape. Naruto, when still in the ninja academy, is the class prodigy and everyone looks up to him... All the kids, anyways. The adults of the village blame his hard-earned strength on that of the Kyuubi. What happens when Naruto finally breaks? NaruSaku
1. The Beasts Within'

…

**- [Disclaimer!] -**

…

**Okay, so I**_**still**___**DO NOT****own Naruto... Guess what? It's not going to change, either... I'm such an insignificant soul, I know. But, what can you do, eh?**

**...**

**[A/N]**

**...**

**For all those perverts like me... Enjoy the sexiness of the beast! :D haha I'm really not sure where this is going... *shrugs***

**Oh, I will be using years as something of a guideline as to**_**when**_**you are reading about. Naruto is based in its own time line, so to speak. It has things like computers and walkie-talkies, which place it in the late 1980s (or so I read... .), but nothing else, really... Anyhow, the year has nothing to do with what's in the thing. I mean, personally, I think Kishimoto originally based it in like ancient times, then decided that they wanted them to have technology to build houses, so made them have modern houses, then says 'oh, a walkie-talkie would be useful here', so throws that in, too... Yeah, enough rambling from me... .**

…

**Unleash the Beast**

**...**

**Chapter – 1 – The Beasts Within'**

…

Naruto is not who people once knew... His soul is darker than that of the darkest depths of hell. There is no turning back for him now; he knows no light. Any shimmer of light that so much as gets within proximity of him is instantly snuffed out by him all too willingly. You see, he likes being bad; why would he want to be good? So that the townspeople could stomp on him for being what he was? He saw no point in it. He'd rather just kill them all and be done with it.

…

**Naruto-verse, Year 1987**

…

Naruto, a happy little twelve year old, rolled out of bed in only his bright red boxers and stretched before getting dressed. Well, saying he was a 'little' twelve year old was somewhat wrong. In fact, it was outright humorous. The boy was about 5' 10" and towered over everyone his age; his weight was about 160 pounds, but he had not one ounce of fat. He was covered in pure ripped, lean muscle no twelve-year-old should even be able to have. Hell, he was average height of most adult men and had more muscle packed on him than the majority.

Naruto finished getting dressed in his usual outfit for an average day at the academy. He wore his black shinobi pants and sandals, his tight, black muscle shirt that showed each and every bulging muscle, his favorite sleeveless cloak which was so long that the torn bottom even dragged on the ground. The cloak was red. A crimson red, like the color of freshly spilled blood. The material was so thick and heavy that it could even be classified as armor due to being woven so thickly, for no slashing attack would be able to cut through it in one go. Naruto topped it all off with a black headband, tied tightly around his forehead, the cloth so long it hung down to about to boy's butt. However, since he was not yet classified a ninja, he had no forehead protector on the cloth. His messy blonde hair was so long that it draped over his headband and shielded his eyes, the sapphire blue only visible through small cracks.

Naruto checked his weapons pouch to make sure he had his shuriken and kunai knives before turning and running out the front door of his apartment, the heavy cape waving in the wind behind him, clapping much like a flying flag. The boy's apartment was on the second floor, so once out the door, he leapt right over the staircase railing and to the ground, his cape and headband tail trailing behind him, continuing to clap all the while. On the ground he landed on all fours, his legs crouched down and his muscular arms flexed, stretching one arm out in front to balance himself, the other to his side. He looked much like a beast about to pounce on its prey.

Soon, he vanish in a flash, leaving nothing but indentations in the earth where his feet were. You see, he has trained himself in the sacred art his family passed down, since he was old enough to walk. The Uzumaki were renowned for their bestial transformations. They were shape-shifters, if you would. Though most times they only transform single parts of their body in combat, they were said to be able to transform completely into an animal. Each Uzumaki was born with their own animal they could call forth the strength of, be it the speed of a cheetah, or the ferocity of a bear.

Naruto could call forth the power of two animals, though, the second one he would never let anyone know about... He was sure they'd hate him even more than they already did if they knew. People blamed his hard-earned physical strength and his freakish height on the power of the Kyuubi, the demon which was sealed inside him as a child. People didn't seem to care about the fact that because it was in _him_, it didn't kill _them_. He should be honored as a hero, but instead he is feared and hated as the town menace.

…

At the academy, Naruto was the first to arrive, as always. At least the students of the class and the teacher treated him as an equal, blind to the adults reasons for fearing him. Hell, they even respected him as the class prodigy. He seemed to already know any jutsu or fighting style the teacher introduced, and if he didn't, which was rare, he was always the first one to fully master it.

Naruto took his seat on the far left of the front row, by the window, and gazed out at the blue sky as students slowly began to fill in the empty seats and the teacher eventually making an appearance. The girls of the class fought daily over sitting next to Naruto, he was the best after all. In fact, sometimes a guy would get there early and steal the seat, talking his ear off the whole class. He was well-respected and had lots of admirers in school. Only one student in his class seemed to never care: Sasuke Uchiha. He sat directly behind Naruto, one row up, and was always the second one to arrive. He spent every class zoning out, gazing out the window, much like Naruto. Perhaps he had something in common with this boy. Only time would tell.

Today, Ino had the seat next to Naruto and she wasn't giving it up. She enjoyed hanging on Naruto's muscular arm. And, truth be told, Naruto didn't really mind when a beautiful girl wanted to show some affection towards him. He especially liked it when it was Sakura, but oh well... Ino is close to being just as attractive, just lacking a little of Sakura's personality. Sadly, Sakura lost the mad dash for the seat next to him and settled for the one next to Sasuke. It didn't really bother Naruto, though. He knew fan-girl crushes never lasted and figured they'd outgrow their infatuations eventually.

"Ah-hem", Iruka, the teacher, cleared his throat at the front of the class to get their attention, "Today we will be working on a specific type of tai-jutsu." His eyes glanced around the room, appearing as if he was talking to all of the students. "It's called 'Tiger Claw' and uses quick, yet powerful movements to maximize speed and damage. Now, anybody care to join me in a demonstration."

As always, Naruto's hand was the only one that went up. He most likely already knew it.

Iruka's eyes finally landed over on Naruto after a while of getting no other volunteers, "Fine, Naruto. Come on." He sighed, "But do be gentle, I don't want a repeat of last time."

The whole class laughed at that, recalling how Naruto had knocked Iruka unconscious the last tai-jutsu demonstration. Naruto felt really bad about it and carried him to the hospital, the class was automatically dismissed and most of his fellow classmates even thanked him. Naruto waited in the hospital for him to wake up and personally offered him a sincere apology, for he just couldn't shake the bad feeling.

"R-Right." Naruto blushed slightly, remembering it as he shook Ino off his arm and got up, walking to the front of the room. "Sorry again about that... I really didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"I told you, accidents happen, don't worry about it." Iruka smiled as they both crouched, assuming the same stance.

They had their right hand's fingertips barely touching the floor, their fingers spread and stiff as if they were an actual claw, the other arm was just in front of their chest, their fingers in the same claw-like manner.

"Begin," Iruka spoke quickly and the two launched at each other.

Naruto went for a straight lunge with his left hand which Iruka defected. Next, Naruto gripped the bicep of the arm Iruka used to deflect his previous attack and squeezed so hard it looked like it had to hurt. This was the concept of this style; it attacked muscles and pressure points, making the attacked rapidly lose stamina. Iruka wasn't a pushover, though, he was quick to knock Naruto's hand away and counter with a five-fingered jab to Naruto's chest, making him stumble backwards. Naruto simply grinned and jumped right back into the fray where he sent such rapid strikes, Iruka was doing all he could to defend. Naruto's final strike was a grab to Iruka's right forearm. Naruto then slid to Iruka's side, stretching out the man's arm and bending it slightly behind him as he gripped his throat with his other hand, his fingertips ready to dig in and end it.

"Good job, Naruto." Iruka chuckled as Naruto let go.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Naruto grinned widely at his complement before standing next to the man.

Iruka was actually genuinely happy his student was so skilled, even if he has surpassed him in just about everything, it made him proud as an instructor.

"Okay, class. This style, as you can see, can be rather deadly in a tricky situation." Iruka looked out across the amazed faces staring at him and his student which happened to be his height and visibly more muscular. "Any questions?"

Sakura's hand went up and Iruka nodded his head to her.

"Umm... This question is actually for that hott guy up there..." she spoke shyly, glancing quickly to Sasuke who was in a daze, staring out the window, before returning her gaze to Naruto. "I hear that steroids can do funny things to... the male anatomy... Is that true, Naruto?"

The whole class bust up laughing, even Sakura had to smile with a bit of a blush spreading on her face at her own question. Naruto and Iruka were even laughing at that.

Naruto was the first to recover, his voice silencing the rest of the class, who were kind of interested in hearing his response. "Sakura, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't know." He chuckled slightly as the question re-entered his mind, "I have never taken steroids."

"Well, how'd you get so big, then?" Sakura looked confused, sure the rest of the class had to of pondered the same thing at one time or another.

"If you mean my muscles," Naruto flexed his left bicep, which was easily visible with his muscle shirt and sleeveless cape on. "Then it's because of my strict training schedule. But, if you mean my freakish height... I really don't know; guess I'm destined to be a giant when I'm fully grown or something." He laughed before shooting her a grin, "If you want, I could let you train with me sometime, Beautiful."

Sakura blushed at the name he had given her as she began to imagine him hugging her from behind, guiding her arm to show her the proper technique for some jutsu, "T-That'd be nice."

The rest of the class, excluding Sasuke, didn't want to be left out on this golden opportunity to see into the prodigy's lifestyle and began arguing amongst themselves for the opportunity, shouting things like, "Why just her!", other students replying with things like, "Cause she's hott, moron!". However, most shouts were so chaotic and merged together that not much could be made out.

"Quiet down, everyone!" Iruka, who had finally recovered from laughing due to Sakura's innocent question, silenced the class. "Is there any questions regarding the Tiger Claw?" Nobody said anything so he looked to Naruto who was still standing beside him, "Okay, then. Naruto, would you please demonstrate the basic stance once more for the class?"

Naruto complied and was Iruka's live action-figure to demonstrate everything Iruka talked about for the rest of the class.

…

**Naruto-verse, Year 1988**

…

Being an academy student over the past year had done next to nothing for Naruto's progress since he trained himself far too hard. However, he did have a little fun attending and being something of a teaching assistant. Besides, he enjoyed the human contact and even needed to attend in order to take the graduation exam, which just happened to be today. Sakura sometimes came to his house in the mornings and went out training with him for as long as she could endure without collapsing, she just had no idea how he could do stuff like that on a daily basis. By now, she, and most of the girls in their class, had already moved on from the fan-girl crushes and started viewing him and Sasuke as a friend. Also, because of his extraordinary power, he was one of their best teachers.

Because of him, Sakura no longer only excelled at tests, but the practical exams as well. He had taught Sasuke how to master some pretty powerful tai-jutsu styles, Ino how to be all-around stronger... You name them, he has helped them in one way or another. He even helped Shikamaru improve his speed and effectiveness of his jutsu. Half of the class thought of the Genin exam as a walk in the park because of him. All you had to do was effectively use an E-rank nin-jutsu in the Leaf. The other half of the class that was still struggling had just never gotten up the courage to seek guidance in him. Naruto was finally making real friends, and he was liking it.

Naruto, as always, was the first one to arrive at the academy and had taken his seat, awaiting the class and instructor's arrival. He was excited about today because he knew he would be a Genin no matter what they threw at the students this year. Sure, some may fail, but he was certain there was no way _he_ would. He was thirteen now and had mastered even more advanced jutsus and fighting styles. He even had been training in weapons, though he doesn't carry one other than his ninja tools pouch. He could create an elegant dance with just about any weapon out there, though he found he had a thing for swords.

After the class had arrived, Naruto was listening impatiently to see what kind of simple task the exam would be.

"Okay class." Iruka took a mental note that all the students had arrived, "I'm sure you're all wondering what the exam will be." He grinned out at them, receiving a lot of nods and some fearful looks. "Well, this year we're just going to play a little hide and seek." He chuckled, receiving a lot of questioning looks and raising a lot of confused chatter amongst the students. "Hey, hey. Quiet, now class." Iruka drew their attention back. "I'm going to leave the room for two minutes, when I return, I'll expect everyone to be out of sight using the Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu, I'm sure everyone has learned by now. Just find an item, be it a desk or a cloak, if you're wearing one," He beamed at Naruto, "And conceal yourself. If I can easily spot you, sorry, but you will not pass this year."

"Oh, that's all." Naruto chuckled to himself as Iruka began out of the room.

Once he was gone, everyone began moving about, trying to find something that they could camouflage as the wall and hide behind. Well, everyone except Naruto, who remained calmly seated, nobody even noticing because of the sudden task of trying to hide. As people began to settle in their hiding spots, Naruto glanced around and saw some that were painfully obvious, but none of his friends were within them, so he passed it off, formed a few hand signs, and vanish completely from sight, never moving.

When Iruka came in, he quickly weeded out the weakest links before shouting that everyone else could come out and that they passed. But, he didn't see Naruto anywhere...

"Did he leave the building?" Iruka began out of the room when he heard somebody laughing, he turned around to see the usually bland Neji cracking up, his Byakugan activated, making the veins around his eyes stick out. "What is it?"

Neji soon controlled himself, looking to Iruka, and drawing confused looks of everyone in the class. Probably because they'd never seen Neji crack up laughing like that before... "Well," he started, "I decided I'd check the building out with my Byakugan, I mean, I know his chakra signature from seeing it many times in training. He contains so much chakra, a Byakugan user would have to be blind not to notice the chakra flare." Neji chuckled slightly once more, "But, he wasn't in any of the other rooms, so I was just about to give up when I caught his bright chakra system out of the corner of my eye... He's right at his desk."

Sasuke's confusion enhanced and he activated his Sharingan, two black commas appearing in his eyes as he gazed at the desk, seeing the hazy, ghost-like outline of Naruto, his head on his desk, "He's right... It's hard to detect, but he's there... He's sleeping..." He chuckled slightly at the situation.

Iruka approached the desk and squinted, not seeing anything, but when he went to put his hand on it, he felt Naruto's hair, "You're right... But, I can't see anything."

Iruka thought for a moment, "Wait, he can't possibly be using the A-rank Camouflage Jutsu, can he? And maintaining it in his sleep?" Iruka closed his eyes and sighed, "It's the only explanation; completely invisible to normal eyes, but detectable with eye techniques like Byakugan and Sharingan... The kid always has to go above and beyond, huh?"

Iruka slapped Naruto's head and screamed for the boy to wake up, who soon did just that and reappeared, earning wide-eyes from the whole class.

"Sorry," Naruto wiped a little drool from his lip, "Must've dozed off while I was waiting. I haven't really been sleeping much lately, this exam had me sorta nervous, you know?"

It soon escalated from a shocked class, to a big ordeal that included Sarutobi (The 3rd Hokage), Kakashi, and all of the council members. An academy student using an A-rank jutsu was unheard of. Of course, Naruto has been doing a lot of things that were unheard of, so he didn't really understand this one.

After class was over, they brought him to the conference room of the Hokage tower where all the council members sat around the large, round table, Sarutobi standing closely by the Hyuga clan leader and Kakashi, former ANBU and the renowned White Fang, the copy ninja, was there to verify that it was real. After verifying with Kakashi's Sharingan, Naruto proceeded to show Kakashi some other A-rank jutsus that even Kakashi hadn't known. Naruto was kind of liking the attention, and figured that if everyone knew his true power, they would just bump him up to Jounin or something.

Kakashi informed the council of the jutsus Naruto had showed him, earning an awe-struck crowd, for he had exceeded farther than most of their abilities at the age of thirteen. The council began their discussion about what needs to be done about it when Kakashi stepped back from them and stood next to Naruto, who was looking at them curiously, wondering about what they were talking about on the other side of the room in their secretive manner.

"Hey, kid." Kakashi whispered over to Naruto, "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied, grinning at the white-haired Jounin. "How come?"

"Ah, nothing. I was just going to push for you to be on my Genin squad," He giggled perversely, "With you there, missions will be a breeze, which will give me plenty of time to read my newest novel." Kakashi continued to giggle in his strange manner, obviously grinning through his partial face mask.

"We've come to a decision." Sarutobi waved over the boy who he had thought of as a son, Kakashi inching closer as well to hear it.

When he arrived, Sarutobi wrapped a confused Naruto in a tight hug, almost as if holding back tears while doing so. "Sorry, Naruto, but..." he let out a depressed sigh, deciding to just get it over with, "The council feels the Kyuubi has too much influence on you to be safe... No thirteen year old has _ever_ been near the level you are... I'm afraid we'll have to remove you from the academy."

"So, you'll make me a ninja?" Naruto pulled out of the hug and gave the aged man a concerned look.

"No, I'm sorry..." Sarutobi continued, the boy's crushed look smashing his very own heart, "You will not be allowed to become a ninja or attend the academy... Furthermore, you will be treated as a missing-nin and an ANBU squad is to watch over you at all times... This is the council's rule and must be until the majority of the clan heads decide you are safe."

"You've got to be kidding!" Kakashi walked over, "Ability-wise, he could be one of the best ANBU you've ever had... Hell, he probably could wipe the floor with me, and I used to be one!"

This simply gave the council members even more concern; it suddenly became apparent that fear was the only thing driving their actions.

"Sorry, Kakashi, but it has been decided..." The Hyuga leader spoke up from his chair, "If it were just me, I would say the boy seems trust-worthy... I mean, he has been raised by the Hokage and treated as his son... But, it doesn't change the fact that within him sleeps a demon..."

Naruto couldn't understand... He had never done anything to make anyone fear him, he has only ever helped people, yet for some reason, most people did fear him... Because this beast 'sleeps' within him. Did they not know what kind of torturous things the bitch did to him! The number of times he couldn't sleep due to feeling like his flesh was being eaten away by acid, the number of times the fox invaded his consciousness and tried to convince him to do something horrible? He had resisted all those times, forced himself to be stronger for the safety of everyone, for what? So he would be treated as a criminal in his own fucking village!

"_**Come on, Brat... Just kill them all and be done with it. Betray them as they've betrayed you. Just remove the seal and I'll even do it for you."**___The Kyuubi's demonic laughter echoed within Naruto's head.

"Shut up!" Naruto suddenly shouted, shocking everyone around him. "Like hell I would release your ass when I can already fucking harness your power!"

Looks of shock filled the room as they all looked to him. He was outraged and just wanted to get out of this god-forsaken village. They would surely stop even his personal training out of pure fear. He would soon grow weak without any training and his friends would all slowly surpass him as the damn village heads were finally able to sleep in their cozy little beds, finally breaking the heroic child.

"_**I've been thinking..." Naruto spoke up, demanding the attention of everyone, "All this time, I've forsaken the Kyuubi as my greatest weakness... But, maybe he was my greatest strength." Naruto grinned, looking to the Hiashi, the Hyuga clan head, fear filling the man's eyes. "And for your information," Naruto's voice began to change as did his eyes turn black with bright, red pupils, "**_**The Kyuubi has never slept! Not once has he let me be at ease, constantly hounding at my fucking conscience, just waiting for me to break... Well, congratulations, everyone!"**Naruto's voice was now howling with a demonic presence as he raised one hand up by his face, which soon morphed into the demonic claw of the Kyuubi, **"I broke!"**He grinned, the demon fox's fangs protruding from his mouth.

In a flash, he was gone, not even the renowned White Fang caught his movement. "He's gone." Kakashi gasped.

"No, Naruto... What have you done? They'll never trust you now..." The old man, Sarutobi mumbled to himself, his old eyes carrying sadness. For he knew, even now, that Naruto was still in control. He was simply trying to make it look like he gave into the Kyuubi to give the council a reason to be afraid... And, man did it work. The entire council sat there unblinking, speechless... None of them knew what to do to get out of this mess, but one rose up.

"Send all Jounin and ANBU after the demon! He must not live or he'll try and get revenge on us when he's even stronger than he is now!" Danzo, a bandaged old man, shouted at the Hokage, soon getting a positive reaction from the rest of the fear-instilled council.

Sarutobi had no choice but to obey... He looked to Kakashi and nodded his head, Kakashi soon after vanishing to inform the squads.

…

Naruto was currently running through the town, away from the Hokage tower and towards the closest gates: the East gate. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away. He morphed his hand and eyes back how they were originally, which was no big feat for him... He could command the Kyuubi just as easily as he could his beast spirit. He guessed it was due to his innate clan ability, since the Kyuubi has always sworn the damned Uzumaki and their 'gay abilities'... Naruto felt rather powerful chakra presences and turned to look over his shoulder, viewing an ANBU team, and most of the Jounin Konoha had to offer chasing him.

He wasn't moving fast enough, he knew that. So, he leapt into the air, doing a complete front flip while shape-shifting into a beautiful white tiger with black stripes, his fur so soft and fluffy. In his tiger form, outrunning a few ninja wasn't even enough to get him winded. Naruto, as the white Tiger, leapt down the street with incredible speed, the Jounin and ANBU pursuers quickly losing sight of their furry mark.

...

Sasuke was currently laying on his roof, watching the clouds when he heard a tiger's growl and looked down to see a flash of white and black fly by, the ninja chasing him slowly coming up, completely lost as to which way he went, but they had a pretty good idea he had fled from the village.

"Naruto?" Sasuke glanced over the wall, into the massive forest beyond the East gate. "Did something happen?" He stood up and leapt down from the roof, into the large, yet completely empty Uchiha compound.

…

Naruto ran for a few hours before losing himself to confusion, where he stopped in the forest at a random place near a stream and began to think things over... What was he doing? Where was he heading? He had no clue. In conclusion, he decided to rest there the night, and decide whether he should go back or not in the morning. He was pretty sure none of those ninja would be able to follow his trail, and wasn't really afraid of them if they managed to...

Naruto took to his tiger form and went fishing in the nearby stream, hooking fish via his lightning-fast cat reflexes and razor sharp claws. Once he had a large pile of dead fish on the bank, he decided he had more than enough and turned back to his normal form, the tiger's deep roar turning into Naruto's groan of pain as his body slowly shifted back to its original shape.

Naruto set up camp near the stream, making a decent-sized fire and a make-shift bed consisting of leaves. Naruto pulled out a kunai knife and began cleaning the fish on a flat rock... He was used to watching after himself... He always went on epic training adventures by himself every weekend, when he wasn't expected to be back at the academy the next day. He now had about fifteen slabs of raw fish meat that he would jam a stick through and roast over the fire, one-by-one, until he was full.

After eating his fill, he lay down next to the warm fire on his bed of leaves, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

…

His eyes shot open as sticks crunched. Somebody was coming... Naruto slowly, and silently got to his feet, noting that the fire was still raging, so it couldn't have been long at all... Plus, the sun hadn't even set yet.

"Somebody wants to play..." Naruto whispered to himself as if amused. He shape-shifted into his tiger form before slowly creeping towards the sound, sticking to the shadows and bushes as only a skillful predator could.

Spotting a shadowy figure walking up, Naruto leapt at them, tacking the person to the ground and pinning their arms with his clawed paws, only shallowly puncturing the person's skin... That is, unless they tried to free themselves, in which case, they would rip their own arms apart. Baring his large fangs and glaring down at the person, Naruto realized it was none other than Sasuke.

Naruto didn't move, only shape-shifted back into his human form, still pinning Sasuke down with his hands, his head right above Sasuke's, "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted in pain as he tried to free his wrists, Naruto let him, "I saw you leave the village, so I followed you... What happened?"

Naruto chuckled at his friend's question, getting up from the ground and starting back towards his little camping spot, Sasuke following. "The village wants me dead... They think the Kyuubi has dominance over my mind..."

"What!" Sasuke was in shock, "Why!"

"Well, I kind of was a part of them actually believing it... Before they were just going to pull me from the ninja program and have me watched 24/7 as if I were a missing-nin..." Naruto shrugged it off while laying down in his bed. "I stopped here cause I don't really know what I want to do... What do you think? Should I go back and face the wrath, or keep on trucking?" Naruto laughed.

"B-But..." Sasuke gasped, he seemed kind of speechless at first, which was strange, to say the least... Sasuke actually wanting to say something, but unable to find the words... It had to be the first. "If you go back, you'll never be able to be a ninja... Despite the fact that you're such a great one. That's if they don't just put you to death, anyways..."

"So, 'keep running' is your suggestion?" Naruto let out a sigh, looking up at the darkening sky before glancing over at the pile of fish he hadn't eaten. "If you're hungry, I got fish over there that's just going to rot."

Sasuke thanked him before going over and helping himself to roasting one of the fish filets. "Where are you even headed?"

"I don't know..." Naruto laughed at his confused state... None of this seemed real to him. He had no idea why he would abandon the very village he loved... Course, they didn't love him, so... I guess they were bound to go their separate ways sooner or later... "Any ideas what I'd find if I keep going east? Doesn't it just lead to the ocean or something?"

"Pretty much, but..." Sasuke had taken a bite of his slightly burnt fish, keeping it on the stick, "We're actually not far off the road, and well, the road leads directly to Port City, just inside Wave Country. It's just a small town where different tradesmen gather... I guess if you're shopping, they got all your needs... Port City doesn't even have its own ninja, though... The only ninja you see around there are those who travel there by boat from the surrounding islands... I would say mostly just ninja from the Hidden Cloud and Mist villages..."

"Well, somebody wasn't sleeping through geography." Naruto chuckled. Laughing seemed to be the only thing he could do in his delirious state... It seemed he just up and dropped everything he owned... and well, that was about the size of it. "Well, you can leave whenever you want. I'm going back to bed. I think I'll go and check out this 'Port City' tomorrow... Thanks for the advise, Sasuke."

"Naruto..." Sasuke looked at him thoughtfully, the strongest ninja he had ever known was fleeing from the village to be a missing-nin... What's more, it was his best friend... What was there to think about?

"You can go ahead and tell them where I am... Otherwise they'll think you're in on it with me." Naruto laughed another short-lived laugh, "And trust me, that would royally suck for you."

"I _am_ in on it with you." Sasuke spoke calmly, regaining his cool as he took another bite of his crispy fish.

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his dark-haired friend, "In on what with me? Running away?"

"I'm going with you, Naruto." Sasuke grinned, "My goal in life is to attain the power to avenge my clan... I figure sticking with you is the fastest way to do that, seeing as you're so strong."

"Hmph." Naruto stifled his inner happiness, "Do what you want, buddy." He laid back down and closed his eyelids, giving into the rest he told himself he needed, even though he wasn't the least bit tired. He had a feeling tomorrow would be an eventful day, and wanted to be well prepared for it... His plans were to get to Port City and take a boat to the Hidden Mist; who knows, he may even run into Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist and a wanted missing-nin, famous world-wide for killing his whole graduation class in cold blood.

…

**[A/N]**

…

**Chapter 1 = Complete! Yay! Hehe And yes, I know the real Naruto would NEVER give into the fox or lose his good nature in rage. The real Naruto would obey the village's orders like a good little boy and try to ignore the fact that everyone despises him. Haha, think of this as an alternate Naruto who still has some character traits as the original...**

**Also, YES, Sasuke is also OOC! I'm sorry, but I had to make him nicer than he usually was... Mostly because I figure, if Naruto became his friend earlier on like this and was strong enough to actually teach him stuff and what-not, Sasuke wouldn't look down on Naruto as the idiot, but look up to him as the one who holds the power he seeks, right? Kind of like how he obeyed Orochimaru due to his lust for power. (Yes, I know he ended up killing him, but Orochimaru**_**did**_**plan on taking his body, so who knows...) Also, he knows Naruto could kick his ass now, so I might have him a little more rebellious later. :P**

**Last thing: I**_**didn't**___**add the Japanese suffixes onto the end of their names, though I was tempted to. As an American adaptation of the story, I just feel it doesn't belong. However, due to the fact that I couldn't add "-chan" to Sakura's name, as he does in the anime, to show he finds her endearing, I replaced her name with "Beautiful", because it is used in the same situations that Japanese use "-chan". I kind of employed the same idea when I have Sakura refer to Naruto as "that hott guy up there". I know it's kinda strange compared to what you're used to(it is to me, too), but I just felt it better that way...**

**Anyhow, thoughts/suggestions/criticism/complements... It's all welcome (Especially the complements part. =P). Let me know what's on your mind, ppl! :D**

**- Updated -**

**Okay, I am now uploading this chapter, but I actually already finished writing the rather short story (Well, short compared to a chapter-story, like it turned into. Rather long compared to the one-shot I intended it to be...). *bonks self on head for not uploading the first chapter days ago***


	2. Prophesized Revenge

…

**- [Disclaimer!] -**

…

**Okay, so I**_**still**___**DO NOT****own Naruto... Guess what? It's not going to change either... I'm such an insignificant soul, I know... But, what can you do, eh?**

…

**[A/N]**

…

**I feel pretty today, and I thought you all should know... ^_^**

…

**Unleash the Beast**

**Chapter – 2 – Prophesized Revenge**

…

Naruto is not who people once knew... His soul is darker than that of the darkest depths of hell. There is no turning back for him now; he knows no light. Any shimmer of light that so much as gets within proximity of him is instantly snuffed out by him, all too willingly. You see, he likes being bad; why would he want to be good? So that the townspeople could stomp on him for being what he was? He saw no point in it. He'd rather just kill them all and be done with it.

…

**Naruto-verse, Year 1993**

…

At age eighteen, Naruto had grown up vastly. He was now 6' 9" and put on much more muscle to fill it out. He had to buy new clothes for his, assumed, full-grown height, but he stuck with his same old style, having to get a custom-made cloak. Recently, finding himself as the Mizukage, he had all but banished his tiger transformation powers and relied fully on the Kyuubi. The previous Mizukage had died mysteriously, right after Naruto had proven his worth by hunting down all three missing-nin of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. So, soon after he and Sasuke were members of the Seven Swordsmen, he also procured the role of Mizukage, leader of the Hidden Village of the Mist: Kirigakure, or just 'Kiri' for short.

Sasuke had taken the Lightning Fangs from Raiga, previous missing-nin, and also his place in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Naruto assumed Kisame's role, and his blade: Samehada. Also in Naruto's possession was the Decapitating Carving Knife, previously owned by Zabuza... He hadn't planned on wielding both in combat, but his job as the Mizukage was to personally select a replacement for the deceased Swordsman of the Mist, and well... That's what he was attempting to do now.

All willing swordsmen stepped up to Naruto, who wielded only the Decapitating Carving Knife in the center of the Kiri stadium. Having requested all who wanted the position to report there pronto, fully armed for battle, he would face them all to the death. If anyone succeeded in either killing him, or taking the blade, they had the job. Of course, he knew that neither of those would happen, so he secretly was thinking he'd give it to anyone who seemed like a decent opponent.

The fight had only just begun when, in a flash of a sword, all the opposing ninja dropped to the ground in a bloody pool, butchered, many sliced in half or decapitated.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke, who had been watching, "This village has nobody worthy of serving me directly..." Naruto sighed.

"The other four Swordsmen of the Mist aren't horrible, though... I'm sure any of them would be more than a match for Konoha's ANBU..." Sasuke spoke somewhat coldly. The friend he once knew had taken a turn for the worse and was now just the dark shell before him. None-the-less, this darker Naruto was more focused on gaining power than the good-natured one ever was, and was helping Sasuke considerably. Hell, with the Lightning Fangs in his possession, he could call forth insane destructive power of either natural or chakra-created lighting at a whim, much faster than it would take to perform a jutsu, and so powerful that most of his attacks fell in the A-rank classification; he even knew an S-rank attack.

However, no matter how strong Sasuke got, Naruto always seemed to get even stronger... Naruto wielded Samehada in battle effortlessly and rarely used any greater powers than simple attacks... He didn't need to... He slaughtered armies by the hundreds in seconds, and did so without so much as a sentimental thought... The scar left by Konoha's betrayal had obviously hurt him deeply, which over time, developed into a much larger wound.

"Sasuke, go see if you can find anymore willing contestants, will you?" Naruto sighed, his voice bland as he pulled Samehada out of the ground with his free hand, walking off with both legendary swords in his grasp.

Sasuke nodded, accepting his assignment, before vanishing, off to see if anymore swordsmen were even left in the Hidden Village of the Mist; well, what was left of it, rather... Naruto had been slaughtering his countrymen as sport, no matter what he wanted to call it, Sasuke knew he was getting some sort of enjoyment out of killing and it was sickening him.

…

**The Mizukage Tower**

…

Naruto had both large swords on his back as he entered the Mizukage's room to find all four swordsmen that were still loyal to the Mist had gathered, just as he had requested.

"What have you called us here for?" A pale man with a long, thin katana on his side spoke.

"Well," Naruto looked over what was left of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist; they were all war-torn men with a weapon possessing its own special power in their possession. "War."

"War with who?" asked another, almost grinning at it.

"Konoha." Naruto's answer was short and sweet, making all of them grin. They all knew Konohagakure was the biggest ninja nation around, and they were all dying to smash them and their overly-inflated ego into the ground.

"When do we leave?" Another asked, giggling in a creepy manner.

Naruto glanced out the window, seeing Sasuke had returned from his task, leaping in the open window and landing before him, "I think you killed all the swordsmen here, Naruto... Nobody else seems to want the final position as a famous Mist swordsman."

Naruto grinned, looking back to the four swordsmen before him, "Now."

…

**Konoha**

…

Eighteen year old Sakura Haruno was currently out training with Ino and Kiba, which happened to be all three members of Team 7, or so they were when they were first Genin... Now, all of them had already made Jounin and were still relentless in their pursuit for power. Sure, Sakura never let her two old friends fall from her mind. There wasn't a day she didn't wake up and wonder if they were okay, if they were still alive out there somewhere... she believed they were. After all, they _were_ the two strongest and brightest students in her class... If anyone did well, it would have to be them. After the mysterious disappearance of them, however, she did try to poke around... She was incredibly worried as to why they would just up-and-leave without even saying a 'good-bye'. All she found was a few different mismatching rumors which couldn't be proven... She had promised herself that the next time she saw Naruto, she would confess her love for him right away, not wanting to go through the pain of him suddenly vanishing and her having never gained the courage to tell him her true feelings again. She _was_ positive they would return... But by now, she wasn't so sure... After five years and no word, she had given up the hope that had kept her going and instead found new friends in her first team mates, who always seemed to be there for her.

Kakashi was nearby supervising his former students, now fellow peers. It all seemed so strange to him, but he figured he'd get used to it. Besides, having his nose in the newest addition to the_Icha Icha_series was helping him cope.

…

Rock Lee launched lightning-fast attacks onto the emotionless Hyuga, who merely deflected each and every one, never being so much as scraped.

"This is boring." Neju spoke as Lee began panting, getting tired from going all-out against Neji for nearly an hour and never even landing a blow. Neji shifted his eyes to their moody teammate, who happened to of been watching the duel with boredom at this point, "Why don't you back him up and try to puncture my absolute defense?"

She huffed before speaking in a tired, yet stern voice that made its presence known, "Do I have to?"

"I would like you to..." Neji replied instantly in his usual serious voice.

Nobody had really gotten any emotion of of him since Naruto left. It was kind of... sad.

"Fine." Tenten grumbled while getting up, gripping her weapons scrolls in preparation.

…

"So, what's Shino up to?" Shikamaru's incredibly bored tone sprung the sweating Choji back to reality. You see, Choji was currently trying to figure out what move would be best in their chess game. "Didn't he say something weird like, 'My babies are calling me.'? I guess he was talking about his insects, but where the hell was he going?"

"Training." Choji chuckled, finally giving up on his debate and making a random move. "I asked him afterward what he meant and he said 'oh, I just said I was going out for a training journey'."

Shikamaru huffed, "The weird ass bastard could've said that to begin with..." He made his next move quickly, seemingly with no thought what-so-ever. "Check mate."

"What the hell!" Choji slammed his head in his hands, "How do you beat me so fast every single time! Damn it, I need some more brain food or something!"

…

"Don't just stand there, Hinata! You're needed in room 108 now! He's going into cardiac arrest!" A nearby nurse rushed off.

Hinata huffed. "Maybe I should've chosen the life of a ninja instead... Being in charge of my own section of the hospital is just too much..." Hinata mumbled to herself while rushing off to room '108'.

…

All villagers and ninja alike looked to the sky as it quickly darkened, dark storm clouds rolling in overhead abnormally fast.

"Mommy... What happened?" A small girl stopped chasing her slightly older brother and turned to her parents, "It got dark all of a-" The girl was cut off mid-sentence when a crash of thunder sounded, the blinding light from a lightning strike illuminating the area. Once cleared, all four family members lay face-down in the dirt. Standing there was Sasuke with his Lightning Fangs in hand, returning them to their rightful place, crisscross on his back.

Soon after, the four Swordsmen of the Mist charged in from a multitude of directions, mowing through the fleeing villagers, leaving only the few who surrendered alive and slaughtering the rest like animals.

…

"The village is under attack!" Kakashi yelled while getting up, putting his book away and attracting the attention of the three nearby Jounin. "I'll go inform the Hokage, you three try and fight them off!"

Sakura, Ino, and Kiba all three nodded as the White Fang vanished.

However, before a move could be made, they found themselves on their knees, crippled and completely numb knee down. Sasuke appeared before them with only one of his blades in his right hand, "Well, I'm to offer you a choice... Surrender, or die. You pick." He glanced over all three of them, not letting any emotion show through his voice.

All three of their minds were racing. Sasuke was back... and he was attacking the village? Something just didn't make sense to them, who never even knew the reason Naruto and Sasuke had fled. Did this mean Naruto was here, too, or did they go their separate ways?

The mutual question in all three of their minds was answered as Naruto instantly appeared beside Sasuke, his movement so fast they never even saw how he got there, "Sasuke..." Naruto's cold tone made Sasuke seem nice, "I ordered you to kill villagers who did not wish to surrender, no?" He eyed the three ninja before him, his eyes lingering on Sakura.

"Y-Yes, you did, but I-" Sasuke began, his emotions spilling out over his barrier; he was clearly tormented by it.

"Sasuke," Naruto cut him off, "If you cannot kill these simple sheep, how do you plan to kill your very own brother?"

"I... I don't know." A tear streamed down Sasuke's face, only causing him to be slapped hard by Naruo, who had his two massive swords on his back.

"Just shut up and finish it!" Naruto sighed, looking back at the three ninja, "Look, I'll even demonstrate how it's done for you." His voiced softened, only slightly, from its strict tone as he approached them.

Naruto then crouched down next to Ino, laying a gentle hand on her weary shoulder, "Now, sexy lady, would you like to be my servant or die?"

"I- I..." Ino tried, but was at a loss for words. The Naruto before them was just too shocking.

Naruto, annoyed by the pause, quickly gripped her hair and pulled upward roughly, her screams of pain echoing through the village as she was hovering above the ground by only her hair, the bottom couple lines completely ripping out. "Answer the fucking question!" He screamed into her pain-stricken face as she continued to dangle.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed out in tears.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and released Ino, making her thud back to her knees. She gripped her head and tried to ease the throbbing, ripped hair from Naruto's hand went airborne. Ino's looks weren't changed much, if any, from the lost hair, seeing as the majority was from the lowest hairline, but that didn't change the fact that her entire scalp was aching.

Naruto's icy cold glare sent chills down Sakura's spine and she instantly regretted having spoken up for one of her closest friends.

His hand shot around Sakura's neck and lifted her up, into the air as he stood up. She gripped his arm with one hand and struggled to pry his thumb off with the other. Her mouth was ajar as she struggled in vain for the air she was denied.

Naruto's maniacal laughter shook everyone; he was laughing at Sakura's inability to get oxygen, saliva rolling from her mouth and stringing from her lip.

Sakura's spit reached down to his wrist when he dropped her, she fell to her butt and began instantly gasping for air.

"You bitch!" Naruto backhanded her across the face, sending her flying back to a laying position. He then got on top of her, pinning her arms to the ground and getting all in her face. "You got your nasty spit on me..." He spoke to her in a calmed manner. "Now you must pay the price... Open wide."

Sakura was still breathing heavily, trying to regain herself when he told her that, which instinctively made her close her mouth completely. She had no clue what this psychopath masquerading as Naruto had in store for her, so she closed her mouth tightly, continuing to breath through her nose. That's right, this was _not_ Naruto... The Naruto she knew and fell in love with was kind and gentle...

…

**~ Flashback ~**

**...**

"I can't make it!" Sakura was completely winded her first time trying to tag along with Naruto on his training and had collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and muscles aching beyond belief. "Just go on without me. I'll get back on my own after resting a bit."

"Hey, hey." The old, incredibly kind-natured, Naruto had run back and crouched down in front of her, his breathing completely normal as if unfazed by the intense training that had already taken place, a huge toothy grin on his face. "Don't say that. Now, what's the number one rule you must remember as a ninja?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Make sure you're properly equipped before battle?" She wasn't sure, but spoke the first answer that came to mind.

"No, silly." He giggled a bit at it. "The number one rule is that teamwork is the most effective weapon in any ninja's arsenal. You know, never leave a wounded man behind and what-not..." He continued giggling while hooking his arms under her legs and back, lifting her up bridal style. Both blushed brightly at the close contact and Naruto felt compelled to acknowledge her sex. "Well, never leave a wounded guy _or girl_ behind." He laughed sheepishly at his addition before carrying her off at the same pace he had been going as if she was feather-light.

…

**~ Flashback End ~**

…

Naruto was fed up at how she tightly sealed her mouth and briefly released one of her hands to hold her nose and force her to open her mouth in a gasp for air. Within that gasp, he spat the biggest blob of spit he could conjure into her mouth. She choked on the unexpected liquid and spilled what wasn't accidentally swallowed out of her mouth in a coughing fit.

"What a disobedient bitch we have here." Naruto took hold on her already bruising neck again, cutting off her air supply yet another time. Her lips parted slightly as she struggled for air, her arms feebly trying to remove his hand from her throat. He used a finger from his other hand to wipe his spit, which spilled from her mouth, back in and played with her luscious, wet lips for a moment before releasing her and looking back to Sasuke, who was growing tired of the 'demonstration'. "Pay attention, now, Sasuke."

"Yes, Naruto." His voice was back to being bland as ever.

Naruto returned to crouching in front of the three, where he was before he lost his temper. "Now, tell me whether the three of you want to be slave to Kiri, or dead."

There was a moment that the three of them thought and Kiba was first to speak.

"Slave." Kiba grunted out before looking to the unconscious dog next to him, "As long as nothing else happens to Akamaru."

"Fine." Naruto replied, "If he tries nothing, we try nothing." Naruto then glanced at the two females. "Now you two little bitches had better learn something from that guy there. He seems to have the right idea."

Sakura was secretly hoping that if she chose to be a slave, she could find out more as to what corrupted Naruto so much, and possibly try to help him once she understood... There had to be something wrong with him. His ruthless behavior wasn't the only thing troubling her, though... Not once had he referred to any of them by name... Did he even remember them?

"Slave." Sakura and Ino spoke together as if having similar thoughts.

Naruto glanced back to Sasuke, "Now see, Sasuke? It's that easy. It's just too bad one of them didn't choose to die so I could demonstrate that part, but oh well... Tie these three up and continue the sweep. Do _not_ make me have to visit you again because I find you're being soft on our enemy! This is war, Sasuke. Toughen up, or _die_." Naruto had just finished his speech when he vanished once more, leaving a tearing Sasuke standing there.

Sasuke's act of coldness had fooled anyone he has ever come to face. He would put on a show of ruthlessness, deal a non-lethal blow, then threaten them and they were none-the-wiser, thankful for his mercy. Naruto, however, was so cold he seemed to sense each and every blow Sasuke pulled; each and every cut that purposely missed a vital organ. He was going to have to overcome his inability to kill, and it was going to have to be now. Otherwise, Sasuke truly believed Naruto would kill _him,_and he couldn't allow that... Not until he avenges his clan.

…

The council had just settled down in the meeting room to discuss the village's financial decline when an explosion of blood occurred in on of the seats, staining nearby clan leaders and the large table alike. Danzo's bandaged, bloody head rolled into the center of the table and all looked to where Danzo had been sitting to see the body had completely exploded in a bloody mess, nowhere to be found. Sitting where Danzo had been, was an incredibly pissed off Naruto, a legendary blade in each hand, resting the tips on the floor beside him.

They were all struck with shock, and before anything could be said, the Hokage rushed in, Kakashi closely following, "The village is under attack!" The aged man shouted before taking notice of what happened and gasped at the sight.

"Really?" Naruto tried to sound as genuinely curious as possible.

"What do you want?" Hiashi Hyuga eyed Naruto without so much as a hint of fear in his eyes, the other clan heads looking at Naruto expectantly.

"I just want you all to make a choice..." He smiled as sweetly as he could, glancing over all of them. "You see, as Mizukage, I have waged war with Konoha just now. Your jokes for Jounin and ANBU are dropping like flies as we speak."

"What choice do you ask us to make?" The aged Hokage approached Naruto, only to receive a cold glare which shocked him even further. This was not the innocent boy he remembered...

"Mizukage, huh?" The strong-willed woman, Tsume Inuzuka, leader of the Inuzuka clan, chuckled a bit, "How did that happen?"

Naruto grinned, glancing to Tsume, "I killed the previous one..." A moment passed before Naruto raised a finger to his lips and made a 'shhh' sound, "It's a secret."

The clan heads were at a loss of what to do.

"Enough of this." The Nara clan head, Shikaku, spoke up, using the same bored tone his son is famous for, "What is this 'choice' you're offering?"

"Become slaves to Kiri, or die." Naruto continued to grin, just waiting for somebody to refuse being a slave.

Inoichi, the Yamanaka clan head, huffed heavily, glaring at the young boy before them. "What of Danzo? I didn't hear you ask him."

"He had no choice in it..." Naruto broke out laughing for a second before containing himself. "You see, I never could stand the old bastard."

The Aburame clan head, Shibi, adjusted his dark shades, peering at Naruto over his high coat collar. "The boy's gone mad..." His tone was lacking any emotion, but had much emphasis as if he was truly troubled by the fact.

"It's our fault..." Choza, the Akimichi clan head, ran a hand through his great, red mane. "I think anyone would've gone mad given our treatment..." He spoke with a sadness caused by a great amount of pity and regret.

"**Shut up! All of You!"**Naruto had partially turned Kyuubi for a second to regain their attention, his demonic howl doing just that. "Now, make a decision. I will personally carry out the execution of those who refuse immediately."

"You really expect all the heads of the famous Konoha clans to bow their heads and serve you!" Kakashi had stepped up to Naruto. He seemed far more serious than ever before.

Naruto only laughed at that before looking up to Kakashi, never getting out of his chair, "No."

"What are we wasting time for? We blew our chance to take the demon last time. Let's just all get him together!" Hiashi shouted while getting up and activating his Byakugan.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikaku seemed to have been waiting for this moment to spring into action.

An angry clound of insects charged at Naruto, surrounding his being entirely with a living insect shell.

"Eight Trigrams, One-Hundred, Twenty-Eight Palms!" Hiashi had began his rapid assault on the defenseless, still sitting, Naruto, who also had bugs swarming him.

Tsume and Inoichi both began throwing Kunai knives and shuriken at target who was already in the midst of being obliterated. Once Hiashi's combo had finished, Choza finished it off with a Partial Expansion Jutsu, knocking the boy through the chair, out of the shell of bugs, and crashing into the distant wall.

As the smoke cleared, all clan heads, Kakashi, and the Hokage watched expectantly.

Naruto's back was embedded into the brick wall from the shear impact. However, as the dust cleared to show him still lodged into the wall, swords nowhere in sight, his maniacal laughing was enough to make many give up hope.

Naruto emerged from the wall with metal spikes protruding from various parts of his body, puncturing his clothing. As he stood up, the spikes slowly grew back into his skin. Hiashi was quick to notice his mangled hands and screamed in a horrid rage. The only two spikes that remained were two long, sharp ones from his elbows, sticking straight outward.

This was a feat Naruto had discovered soon after the two blades. As Samehada could be absorbed by the user to gain the ultimate defense, the ability to absorb all chakra from incoming attacks and grant said chakra to the wielder, the Decapitating Carving Knife could be absorbed into the wielder as the ultimate offense, one that countered every melee blow with sharp blades protruding from the body. Naruto found he could combine them both for an even greater effect...

"Mmm..." Naruto continued laughing while eying all the speechless ninja of high ranking, "Such incredible chakra... Why not give me some more?"

"It was completely ineffective?" Shikaku gaped.

It took all of Hiashi's brilliance to bring himself out of his rage, also trying to ignore the pain in his hands, "Don't suppose we could still accept the slave offer?"

He received glares from all the clan heads except Shikaku, who was thinking the same thing as Hiashi. If they surrender now, an opportunity may present itself later. Besides, nobody said life in Kiri was going to be _completely_horrible... Though, nobody said it would be great, either... It was truly risky to accept such a deal as to be a "slave", but the other option seemed even less appealing...

Naruto calmed himself, "I suppose I'm not wholly heartless... I mean, I'm sure you were just checking your limits or something; I would've done the same thing." His voice was completely pleasant natured... almost _too_pleasant.

"You sick bastard... You're toying with us, aren't you?" Shikaku let out a sigh as if saying the situation was bothersome.

"**We have a winner."**The kyuubi's demonic laughter filled the room and the clan heads soon found they were staring the demon fox in the eye. Naruto launched himself at the nearest one, chopping them completely in half with a blade from his elbow.

By the time Naruto was done, all that remained was a horrified Sarutobi and Kakashi. Both had been spared for not attacking with the rest of them. However, Sarutobi claimed he would never bow down to someone as sick as Naruto now was, and was instantly slaughtered. Kakashi surrendered, making the smarter decision of the two.

…

Back in the Village Hidden in the Mist, Naruto had ordered all captured prisoners- ninja and average villager alike- to work the fields and other peasant work. He seemed to think nothing of Konoha's military power... and why should he? He took out all their leaders in less than a minute without receiving so much as a scratch collateral.

"What now, Lord Mizukage?" Asked one of the four remaining Swordsmen of the Mist, the rest gathered by his side. "The Leaf prisoners were put to the most difficult tasks Kiri's upkeep has to offer."

"Good." Naruto grinned, reclining in his chair and placing his feet on his desk. "I want you four to keep an eye on them and make sure we don't have any heroes among them."

"Yes, sir." Another responded and the group instantly vanished, giving Sasuke his cue to enter.

"Aren't you being a little harsh on them?" Sasuke glared at Naruto with a genuine hate. He didn't even consider him his friend at this point, but a business acquaintance. "I mean, you have them shackled in chakra absorbing chains, and are forcing them to do physically demanding chores..."

Naruto seemed to contemplate this for a moment before chuckling at Sasuke's statement, "Uh, oh. Is the ruthless Uchiha going to get me?"

"Don't joke over something like this!" Sasuke arroached his desk and slammed his hands down on it. "They're suffering each and every second, yet you couldn't care less!"

"They're the people of Konoha..." Naruto almost seemed sad as he spoke... _almost_. "Tell me, did Konoha care that they were the cause of my suffering?"

"Most of them are young ninja like we were! They had nothing to do with it and most seem to still be oblivious to the reason we left. Our friends from school were hurt by our disappearance and hoped we would someday return. This is the return you give th-"

"**Sasuke!"**Naruto's shady eyes glared at the Uchiha, silencing him instantly, sending chills down his spine. "As I have suffered for something outside of _my_ control, they must suffer for something outside of _their_ control."

"Fine..." Sasuke let out a sigh, disappointment dripping from his voice, for he had once again failed to reach what was left of his old friend. "Do what you want."

"I will. Oh, and Sasuke-" Naruto grinned, a beast-like fang showing, "Who was that pink-haired girl with the sexy body?"

Sasuke huffed, "If you mean the one you assaulted and completely humiliated, Sakura. You seriously forgot her, too?"

"No matter, summon her to my office, please... I feel like celebrating today's victory."

Sasuke said nothing, only glared at Naruto as he vanished from sight.

…

Sakura was currently scrubbing the floor of a villager's house, her arms and legs shackled together, limiting her movement. What's more, the chakra being constantly absorbed from her, though a small amount, was becoming quite significant over time. Every time she tried to exert some chakra into her muscles, it seemed to instantly be devoured before she could utilize her normally freakish might. Her clothes were torn and stained as a slave would be, and the bruise on her neck from Naruto was darker than ever, the blackish blue color sickening to her friends. The pink-haired girl felt her body would give out any minute as it continually got weaker... Some of her friends had already done so and were currently be whipped for it, but not her. She continued to shun her own pain and kept on scrubbing diligently.

Suddenly, as she was working her way backwards across the floor, she felt her foot touch something and was completely startled when she turned around to see Sasuke standing above her.

"We need to talk..." He scowled at her, some sort of pain obviously present in his face.

…

Sasuke had taken her to a discreet house, high up, which Sakura assumed to be his home. Not only was it nice that Sasuke approached her wanting to 'talk', but she was even more relieved when he sat her down on his couch and finally removed those annoying shackles.

"What's this about?" Sakura watched the dark-haired ninja sit down in a chair across from her. "What the hell happened to Naruto?"

"Naruto is exactly what I want to talk about." Sasuke hunched over, resting his elbows on his thighs, eying Sakura intently with his dark eyes. "He's not like he used to be."

Sakura huffed, "That's an understatement. He's like the complete opposite of who he used to be!" She stretched, somewhat happy with just being freed from the chains. "The Naruto I remember was always kind and sweet with a boyish nature. What happened to him?"

"Even I don't know how it happened," Sasuke let out a sigh and sat back in his chair, "He just slowly became more and more demented, til it was the point he thought nothing of taking life. Hell, he enjoys it."

"So, what can we do? There must be something we can do to help him!"

"I have something in mind that I'll need your help for..." Sasuke let his all-too-familiar grin cross his lips.

"Oh?" Sakura spoke very curiously, "What is that?"

"I'll tell you later cause I haven't fully worked out the details." Sasuke got up from his chair and started towards the door, "Now come, the Mizukage expects your company."

"What does Naruto want with _me_?" Sakura got up as well, slightly worried and hesitant to go with him.

"Probably just a little... entertainment..." Sasuke let out a sigh, "If it's going to be like last time, I feel sorry for you."

"Wait? Why not just let me free until you figured out the 'details' of your plan? Why are you going along with it?" Sakura glared at him, "I thought you were on my side!"

Sasuke's eyes dropped to the ground, slightly bland in nature, "If I let you go, not only will I be punished, but you will be in no better circumstances. You can bet he'd have you in his grasp before you ever stepped foot out of the village even... He has uncanny senses that I just can't seem to figure out... It would be in both of our best interest if you would do this, so that's why I_will_ force you to go if I must."

"I got it..." Sakura dropped her eyes to the ground before looking back to Sasuke with determination, her fist clenched tightly. "But, why don't we just-"

"Forget it!" Sasuke interrupted, "If you're going to say something about forcing him to listen to us, just forget it..." His eyes softened, "I've tried it once before, and he was rather... unforgiving." Sasuke then lifted his shirt, revealing many disgustingly huge scars all over him.

Sakura cringed at the sight.

…

Back in shackles, Sakura was led by Sasuke through the Mizukage tower to Naruto's door via the chain connecting her wrists. Even though she knew she couldn't run away, Sasuke was trying to act as if she might.

After knocking a few times, there was no answer, so Sasuke opened the door to peer into the dark, empty room... Nobody was there.

"Where is he?" Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion, though already a bit relieved that she wouldn't have to 'entertain' him that moment.

Sasuke said nothing, only led her past the room and higher into the Mizukage tower where they came to the end of the hall with another door: Naruto's bedroom.

Sasuke knocked, "Mizukage, sir?" He knocked again after a short silence, "Naruto, you in there? I have Sakura with me."

"Come in."

Inside, Sakura wasn't sure what to expect; Naruto was sitting on the foot of his massive bed, looking at the two. Was this it? Will this be when she loses her virginity? Somehow, she had always wanted it to be Naruto... Just not _this_ Naruto, she wanted it to be with the one that left Konoha long ago...

"I grew tired of the wait, Sasuke." Naruto glared at him, "What took you? You're usually quick to accomplish tasks I give you."

"Sorry, Naruto... I got sidetracked, is all..." Sasuke kept a straight face, adverting his attention to the wall right behind the blonde's head. "But, I did get her here, as ordered."

"You did..." Naruto grinned at Sasuke before motioning Sakura to come towards him with a finger.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, but then decided it best to comply. When she got to him, he got up before staring deep into her emerald eyes, placing his hands gently on her arms. Sakura began to get lost in his large, sapphire pools, thinking that maybe he was becoming his nicer self again. However, as quickly as the thought entered her head, it left when he suddenly gripped on of her arms roughly, spinning slightly as he whipped her towards the bed. She was sent towards it with such force that her shins hit the wooden baseboard, knocking her legs out from under her, only to skid across the massive bed and slam into the headboard with a loud grunt of pain.

Naruto then shot a deadly glare at Sasuke, "If you try something again, I won't show you an ounce of mercy, Sasuke." He then laughed as his eyes grew slightly softer, "I _will_ kill you."

Sasuke began visibly sweating from fear as he bowed graciously and excused himself.

Naruto then looked back to Sakura, who happened to be laying in bed, grasping an aching shoulder and staring at him with a certain terror about her features.

"Relax." He chuckled light-heartedly, "Lets have some fun here, okay?"

"U-Um fun?" Sakura was somewhat curious, yet dreaded the answer at the same time.

"Yeah, a game." Naruto continued, "This is how you play..." He crawled onto the bed and grasped her ankle, pulling her fighting form closer to himself on her stomach, "I see how loud I can make you scream." He laughed with a certain sick nature to it as he slid her skirt and tights down to her shins, followed by her panties, revealing her plump, baby-smooth ass.

She had never stopped trying to get away, but without her chakra, due to the shackles, she had nothing on his physical strength.

"Not like this!" Sakura struggled, clawing at the sheets while vainly trying to get away, she could feel him kneeling on her calves and couldn't move an inch.

Soon, she heard something of a laugh behind her and a sharp pain came to her rear. It felt like a knife had just been jammed up her ass; Sakura let out a scream of agony so loud that Naruto was sure all of Kiri could hear it. It excited him even further.

In truth, he had not been using a knife, he had unzipped his pants and pulled out his oversized, throbbing member, shoving it into Sakura's tiny asshole in one, quick motion without any warning or preparation. His hands gripped her fine ass cheeks and spread them wide as the fat cock slid out, shit-stained and bloody, before hammering right back in. He knew her tiny ass just wasn't ready for it and it made him happy to know that he had torn her insides.

Naruto continued pounding her ass as hard as he could with no mercy. With each thrust, Sakura continued screaming bloody murder, and with good reason. After a while, he felt her tight inner walls relax, surrounding his hard member with a soft tissue which he thought felt even better. Sakura had even stopped screaming at this point, she couldn't even really feel her ass anymore, it was numb, and her insides he had been slamming his cock into didn't feel much better. She had her face miserably planted in the sheets and her ass in the air where he held it and continued his assault. Sakura was dreading the fact that she would be feeling this for days, maybe weeks to come; and it was almost guaranteed that she'd be shitting out blood for the next few days...

It had been damn near forty-five minutes when he finally came, releasing a nova of sperm into Sakura's ass and slipping out his messy cock, leaving a gaping hole for a mixture of blood and cum to spill from. He them proceeded to force Sakura to lick and suck his cock clean of her anal fluids.

…

**[A/N]**

…

**Just over 6k words, just like the last chap... Seems like a good place to stop to me. I'll be ending it with the next chap cause I'm getting rather bored... . I'll try to still make it a good ending. ^_- Leave a review pls. ^_-**

**Question: So, like... How do I avoid formatting changes when I upload from my hard drive? I have tried the following formats with same results: .odt (Open Office default), and .rtf (Rich Text format)... It's nothing major... It just likes taking random things out of center and aligning them to the left and stuff like that, but it gets annoying... .**


	3. Mind Trick

…

**- [Disclaimer!] -**

…

**Okay, so I**_**still**___**DO NOT****own Naruto... Guess what? It's not going to change either... I'm such an insignificant soul, I know... But, what can you do, eh?**

…

**[A/N]**

…

**I got nothin' to say to you! Except, well... On the bright side, you don't smell like a foot anymore... hehe *shrugs***

…

**Unleash the Beast**

**Chapter – 3 – Mind Trick**

…

**~ Naruto-verse, Year 1994 (1 Year Later) ~**

For a full year, Sakura had served Naruto directly as his personal sex slave and her body felt dirtier than ever before. Seriously, she had not gone a day without improper bowel movements, internal bleeding, or incredible pain in her asshole and pussy, which he moved onto when bored of her ass. Going to the bathroom was like going to hell; it was like an eternal period, but worse. Sakura hadn't got the chance to talk to Sasuke since that day a year ago. Somehow, she hadn't expected his plan to take _this_ long... Maybe he got too scared that day and gave up...

Sakura was laying in Naruto's massive bed she had come to spend much of her time in; he didn't even keep her in shackles anymore, deciding her power alone was nothing he had to fear. Naruto was nowhere in sight, though, he was out in the village ordering his many new-found slaves around. You see, Naruto and Sasuke have already single-handedly conquered all of the hidden villages while the four other Swordsmen of the Mist make sure everyone stays in line. He still hadn't found a replacement to take up the Decapitating Carving Knife, but he probably got too used to its power to even want to give it up at this point. They even wiped out what was left of the Akatsuki. Naruto had killed Madara and Zetsu at once, going into his Kyuubi form, and Sasuke was able to kill his brother so fast he couldn't even get a word out, which was just the same to Sasuke... He didn't want to hear the words of somebody who betrayed his clan and killed his own family, even if he _was_blood. Sasuke proceeded to cut Itachi's eyes from his skull and had them transplanted to his own, obtaining the ultimate, everlasting Mangekyo Sharingan.

As if on cue, Sasuke leapt in through the window, startling Sakura and making her sit up and face him.

"What is it?" Sakura was confused as she watched Sasuke approach her with something of a hurried look.

"Remember that plan I told you about a while ago?" He grinned, seemingly proud of himself as he pulled a tag with many complex signs on it out of his weapons pouch, handing it to Sakura.

"What does it do?" She examined the tag closely, shifting her weight somewhat uncomfortably due to the fact Naruto did a marathon with her the previous night.

"Listen, Sakura..." Sasuke chuckled, leaning in and whispering his master plan in her ear. It was something about using Naruto's insecurity against him.

…

It was night and Naruto had just returned to his bedroom from his duties as Mizukage.

Sakura sent him a seductive grin from his bed and spread her legs as if welcoming him. "Hey baby."

"I told you... You are nothing to me but a release. Please do not call me 'baby'." Naruto began towards her when Sasuke jumped in the window, breathing heavily as if out of breath.

"We're under attack!" Sasuke continued gasping between words, "They're strong; I wasn't able to defeat them alone, so I withdrew!"

"A new enemy? Where?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as if gauging whether or not he should believe the dark-haired ninja.

"Just outside the gates." Sasuke pointed in the West vicinity, "There's only a few of them, but they're strong!

"I'm going..." Naruto began towards the window.

"I'm going, too." Sakura leapt out of bed and put her game face on, "This is now my village, too."

Naruto simply shrugged it off, "Do what you want... I don't care if you go get killed."

Sasuke was rather happy with how his plan was going, that is, until Naruto called his name, slightly shaking his happiness, "What is it Naruto? Orders?"

"Come along with me. I still don't know if I can trust you and I smell something fishy..." Naruto chuckled, "I figure it's safest to have you in my sight."

"Yes, sir!" Sasuke let out a silent, relieved breath, happy Naruto hadn't sent him away to do something different.

…

The three of them were strolling down the dirt path, a little ways from town when something happened.

"I see them!" Sasuke pointed off into the forest before leaping after what he claimed to have seen.

Naruto squinted while looking off to where Sasuke went, seeing nothing. But, that's when Sakura slipped the complex tag from her skirt's waistline and went to slap it to Naruto's back, but he turned around at the last minute to catch her hand, holding it inches from his face, Sakura fell into him but was held up by the wrist Naruto had. It looked as if she was going to apply great force to slapping the seal to him before being caught.

"You're trying to get me with some strange tag, huh?" Naruto chuckled, "Well, give it up. You'll never get m-" Naruto was suddenly cut off, becoming frozen by an unseen force.

Naruto's eyes shifted off to the side to see Sasuke standing there with his Mangekyo Sharingan activated, a large, confident smirk on his face. Kakashi, Konoha's White Fang, stood next to him with his arms folded.

"You messed up," Sasuke laughed at the frozen Naruto before him. "You let your guard down thinking Sakura was the real threat, forgetting about me..." He continued laughing, the hardest Sasuke has probably ever laughed in his life, "But that tag is really just one of the drawings I did when I was feeling artistic... It does nothing!" With that, Sasuke continued to smirk at Naruto, who was frozen holding Sakura's wrist, making her unable to move also. "Into your conscience we go..." Blood streaked from Sasuke's eye, leaving a wet, crimson trail down his cheek and the forest around them disappeared, turning all black.

The next time they saw any light at all, the three were in the dimly-lit, damp prison that is Naruto's mind. All of them were laying on the floor before the great gates that concealed the fox... Only, the gates were open, and neither the fox nor Naruto was in sight.

"This could explain a few things about Naruto..." Kakashi took in the sight, "Where's the Kyuubi?"

"How the hell should we know?" Sasuke huffed, turning around to see a long, dark corridor.

"I hope Naruto's okay... What if we're too late?" Sakura spoke worriedly as she held a hand to her face, the three slowly venturing down the corridor.

"Be ready, Kakashi..." Sasuke glanced over to the White Fang, "If the gates are open, there's a good chance the Kyuubi is free; I'm too tired to demand control over it after getting us here... You really were the perfect ally to bring along."

"Right." Kakashi nodded before lifting his headband, revealing his scarred Sharingan eye, "Leave it to me, if we run into it. Don't push yourself, Sasuke."

As the three of them neared the end of the corridor, they noticed a bright light coming out of a room on the right and voices talking.

"**You should kill that bitch Sakura and that scheming Sasuke next. We've let them go for too long."**The demonic laughter of the Kyuubi echoed down the corridor from the room.

"What?" An innocent-sounding, boyish voice responded, "Kill a beauty like Sakura, and Sasuke, too? No way, I couldn't. They're my best friends... And Sakura, she... I think I may love her..."

"**No, boy. You're blinded. You must kill them or they'll kill you the next chance they get. Sakura is constantly looking for an opening to dig a dagger into your back, and Sasuke... Sasuke is envious of your power. He will stop at nothing to become number one, even if it means betraying you."**

The previously innocent sounding voice of Naruto was now emotionless as if in a trance as it responded, "Yeah, you're probably right... We should kill them both right away before they get a chance to betray me."

With that, the demonic fox began laughing again.

The trio began running down towards the voices and when they reached the end of the corridor, they looked through the lit up doorway to see... outside. The doorway lead to the top of a big, grassy hill with a sunny, blue, cloudless sky overhead. At the top of the hill, the giant demon was laying down with Naruto laying back against him, looking up at the sky with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

Naruto's bright blue eyes opened just as the three entered the grassy domain.

When Naruto spotted Sakura, his famous, bright smile lit up his face, "Hey, there Beautiful!" His eyes then shifted to the other two, "Kakashi! Sasuke! What are you guys doing here?"

"Get away from that thing, Naruto!" Sakura readied her fists as if about to fight it.

"I'm okay." Naruto continued smiling, "Kyuubi's my friend now; all I had to do was remove the seal and open the gates, and he granted me the power to protect Sasuke alone."

"Is that what you think?" Sasuke glared at him, lifting his shirt off over his head to reveal his ridiculously scarred up torso, to the point that you couldn't even really distinguish different parts, "Tell me, does it look like you protected me!"

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto went to get up but was held down by the Kyuubi's tail. He seemed on the verge of tears as he eyed his good friend, "Tell me I didn't do it!"

"It's alright, Naruto..." Kakashi's three black commas in his eye turned into the triple-bladed shuriken as he activated Mangekyo Sharingan. "We're going to help you out of this."

Kakashi grunted in pain and dropped to his while trying to take over the fox's mind, never taking his eyes off of it. After a minute, he stumbled to his feet and the demon fox's tail released Naruto.

"Back to your cage, big boy." Kakashi visibly smiled through his face mask at his accomplishment, the Fox stepping right over them and vanishing into the wall of the corridor they just came from.

"Naruto!" Sakura let out, running towards Naruto and tacking him to the ground in a hug, "I thought I lost you forever! It's really you now, right?"

"What are you t-talking about, S-Sakura?" Naruto was blushing brightly on the ground with Sakura latching onto him tightly. "I can feel y-y-your... b-b-breasts against me. P-Please don't kill me!" Naruto began glowing an even brighter shade of red while holding his arms above his head, making sure she didn't think he was getting any ideas.

"He blushing like an idiot..." Sasuke huffed, letting a small smirk show through.

"Yeah..." Kakashi let out a sigh, "But, that's _our_idiot."

Sakura got on all fours, hovering above him, her face only inches from his, "He's _my_idiot." She giggled momentarily before covering his mouth with hers, exploring his open mouth with her tongue before massing his. Naruto soon smiled into it before getting over his shock and returning it, his hands roaming around her ass.

Kakashi and Sasuke exchanged a strange look before Kakashi spoke, "Want to go put that seal on the cage with me?"

"Why not... No fun here..." Sasuke scowled as the two turned and went back into the doorways to the large corridor.

When Naruto squeezed her ass, she let out a grunt of pain, making worry strike Naruto's face.

"What's wrong, Beautiful? His eyes looked so sad that he was about to cry from her one little sound.

"It's nothing... Just last night... You know." Sakura let out a sigh, "You just don't fit, but you like to try anyways..."

"W-W-What!" Naruto's blush was back ten-fold, "What are you talking about Sakura!"

"You don't remember doing anything over the past few years? Becoming Mizukage, conquering all the other hidden villages, fucking me like your personal slut almost every night... nothing?" Sakura stood up, hoping to let the poor boy return to his normal shade.

"Not really... Bits and pieces, but nothing really _bad_..." Naruto thought for a moment before becoming surprisingly angry. "Wait, turning you into a personal slut! That damn Kyuubi, I'll kill him!" Naruto went to get up, but just as he was about to, Sakura crouched down in front of him and placed her small hands on his shoulders. "S-Sakura-chan?"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto... I mean, it _was_your body, and all. Also, it wasn't _always_ horrible." Sakura smiled, trying to make him drop it.

"M-M-My body!" Naruto began glowing again... "You mean, you and I... Did _that_?"

Sakura smirked, "A bunch of times..."

Naruto suddenly looked saddened.

"What is it?" Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's just..." Naruto looked down at his hands, "I wish I could've remembered it..."

Sakura began laughing before getting up, walking to his side, then sitting sideways across his lap, placing her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, we can do it lots more." She then gave him a semi-serious look, "That is, as long as you promise to be gentle!"

Naruto's blush was pretty much permanent at this point. "O-Of course!" He propped himself up with his arms, still not wanting to touch her for fear of getting hit.

"That's my Naruto." She smiled sweetly, laying her head against the side of his, making him smile brightly.

"Cage secure!" Kakashi spoke in a strangely excited voice while holding a finger up in the air.

"Let's get out of here you two damned love birds... Your mind is such a boring place, Naruto..." Sasuke huffed, crouching down and forming a hand sign to release his jutsu.

…

Back in the real world, everyone was still in the exact same pose as when they entered Naruto's mind, as if time had frozen. Kakashi and Sasuke were standing side-by-side. Naruto was still holding onto Sakura's forearm, who was still leaning into him, which in turn caused her to fall into him, knocking him over and landing on top of him.

Naruto felt something soft in his hand and squeezed it slightly. Still not sure where he was, or what his hand was on, he squeezed it again, making Sakura moan. He looked down to see his hand on Sakura's breast.

"Oh my god, Sakura! I'm so sorry!" Naruto shot his arms up to shield his head from potential damage, "Please don't kill me! I didn't mean it, honest!"

Sakura looked down at her fearful lover with something of a bored look on her face, "I wasn't _that_ bad, was I?"

Sasuke shrugged before replying with a simple, "Yes."

Kakashi chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't really know them in their academy days. He had only met Naruto that once, right before he went berserk and left the village.

Sakura took the trembling Naruto's arms in her hands and pulled them away, smiling down at him, "Don't worry about it Naruto... Like I said, it's not the first time you've touched them..."

Naruto began blushing profusely again, "I-I-It's n-n-not!"

Sakura huffed, getting slightly annoyed, "Damn, Naruto... A little boyishness is nice, but enough is enough, kid..."

…

After a few years had gone by, everything was back to how it should be. Naruto had released all the captured prisoners to return to their homes, however, those without homes were allowed to live in Kiri as villagers, rather than slaves. Konoha's would-be Team 7 was together... sometimes... I mean, Naruto _did_still have duties as the Mizukage, and Kakashi had his work load as the Hokage, but they still found some times to get together as often as possible... Sakura and Sasuke became Kiri ninja, but Naruto most times refused to give Sakura any difficult missions, no matter what she said. Oh, and after the first few times of having sex with Sakura, Naruto became much less jumpy around her, which made her happy. Plus, as overly kind and gentle as Naruto was, Sakura wasn't sore from sex with him anymore... Well, not _too_sore... At the very least, no more anal problems were troubling her; her year-long, never-ending anal period had finally come to an end... and, that was epic to her...

It would still take time for all the ninja to believe their story and trust him again. But, most of the leaf ninja understood and tried to cope with their parents' deaths, as painful as it was to them... This would come to be known in history as the second Kyuubi attack...

…

**[A/N]**

…

**Okay, I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes... I didn't have time to revise it, but I might revise it if I find the time to reread it. My writing is usually pretty good without revisions, though, so, it may be alright. ^_^ I do sometimes catch myself using run-on sentences, though... .**

**Another thing: I was debating over putting in a sex scene between Naruto and Sakura there at the end, you know, with him being his kind and gentle self... But, talked myself out of it cause it would kind of stray from the main story I was telling and make many people think I'm some kind of pervert(If anyone hasn't already figured this out...).**

**One last thing: Yes, I know I rushed the ending! I'm sorry. =( It was getting boring to me, so I figured it**_**had**__**to be**_**boring to the readers. Therefore, I tried to make it as short and sweet as possible, summing up lots of things that I felt didn't need a lot of description with a simple paragraph (the last paragraph is a prime example of this, though they are throughout the story... Most right after a time-skip, though.)...**

**Review pls and tell me what you think of this weirdo story I happened to think up as I went... . It was rather weird, right? Haha**

**Btw, please R&R my NaruSaku one-shot (Sanctuary) if you have the time. :D**


End file.
